Loving Allison with Kevin's Approval
by messersmontana
Summary: I suck at story names, Jack lets Allison know about his talk with Kevin.


Loving Allison with Kevin's Approval

I came up with this one after I wrote the other two stories. I knew that there needed more to Jack telling Old Spice off. Allison and Jack have got to get together this season. This is a one shot, not connected to any of the other Jack and Allison stories I wrote before. I am dedicating this story to my very good friends Cassie and Katie who will always have a place to go if they ever need it. Love ya both.

Jack let's Allison know about his talk with Kevin.

As usual, I own only the idea of this story and don't own the show or the characters, although I wish that I did. I want Jack and Allison together and I want Zane and Jo back together.

EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA

Jack left Cafe Diem with a huge smile on his face. He'd gotten Kevin's approval to love Allison and he'd let Grant know that he planned on fighting for her love. It had been a busy day indeed.

He headed for his office and made plans in his head. First he needed to call Allison and ask her to dinner before Grant did it. This is one time Jack planned on not procrastinating. He wasn't going to lose Allison this time. He bowed out for Stark, but he wouldn't this time, especially for someone like Grant.

Jack didn't trust Grant and he didn't like him either. It's true that he didn't like Stark either, but at least he and Stark were able to put their dislike of each other aside and they had always worked well together when they had to. Right now he'd much rather deal with Nathan Stark than Charles Grant.

Jack sat down at his desk and picked up the phone to call Allison. He looked up as the door opened and Allison walked in with Grant. Jack realized that he was too late to ask her out first, but he knew that he had to ask her anyway. "Hey Allison, I was just calling you to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

Allison stopped in front of his desk and Grant went over to lounge on the sofa. "Can we talk about it later? I have a huge favor to ask you." She said.

"Allison is going to have dinner with me tonight Sport." Grant said all smug.

She turned to him. "No I'm not Charles. I didn't say no to Jack, I just asked him if we could talk about it later." She said.

Jack didn't want to hope too much, and didn't respond to Grant's statement. "What do you need from me Allison?"

She turned back to Jack. "I need you to do something important for me, it means a lot."

"What about me Allison? I can help you out." Grant offered, before Jack could say anything.

Allison looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No, this is something that only Jack an do Charles. But thanks anyway."

"What can he do that I can't?" Grant asked, getting annoyed.

Jack moved around his desk and took her hand in his. "What is it that you need me to do for you Allison?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Jenna's first birthday is coming up next week and I need you to help me pick out the perfect gift and keep her busy while I get everything ready for the birthday dinner."

"Why don't you want my help with that?" Grant asked her before Jack could reply.

Allison sighed. "Because Jack is Jenna's favorite person in the whole world, and Jenna didn't seem to like you Charles."

"How do you know that she doesn't like me?" He asked.

"Because the two times that you held her, she screamed until I took her back. Jack is her Godfather and she loves him so much. So Jack, what do you say?" She asked.

Jack had been listening to them and was enjoying himself. He was more important to her kids than Grant ever could be. "You know that I'd do anything for you Allison. Why don't I come over tonight and we can talk about it?"

"Because she'll be out with me Sport, didn't you hear me earlier? But, you can babysit the kids while Allison and I are on our date." Grant said as he smugly smiled at Jack.

Allison ignored him and squeezed Jack's hand. "Sure Jack, why don't you come over for dinner tonight and we can figure out what would be the best gift for Jenna. We can plan the dinner for her birthday too. I know that Jenna would love to see you and Kevin should be home for dinner tonight too."

"Sounds great Allison, what time should I be there?" Jack asked.

"How about seven, does that sound good?" She asked him.

"Can I come over for dinner Allison?" Grant asked.

She turned to look at him. "Not tonight Charles, we're going to be pretty busy planning Jenna's birthday dinner."

"Fine." He said as he got up and left.

Jack and Allison watched him storm off, looked at each other, and laughed.

EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA

Jack knocked on Allison's door and waited for her to answer it. "Hey Jack, you're right on time. Jenna's in her playpen and Kevin's not home yet. Come on in and make yourself at home." She told him.

He walked in and followed her into the living room. "Thanks for inviting me for dinner Allison." He said as he picked Jenna up out of her playpen and took her over to the sofa.

"You're welcome, dinner should be ready in half and hour, so you'll have to entertain yourself with Jenna and me until Kevin gets home and dinner is ready." She informed him.

Jack laughed. "I'm sure I can deal with that. I'd like to talk to you about something that Kevin and I had talked about while camping." He told her as he played with Jenna.

Allison looked at him, getting worried. "What's wrong Jack? Is Kevin okay?He's not in any kind of trouble is he?" She asked.

"No Allison, he's fine and he's not in any trouble. He just found out that I have feelings for you." He told her and waited for what he said to sink in.

She looked up at him and a slow smile formed on her lips. "You have feelings for me Jack?"

He turned towards her and placed Jenna on the sofa between them. "Yes Allison, I do have feelings for you, how can you not know?"

"I kind of suspected it, but was afraid to hope. I mean what kind of feelings do you have for me?" She asked him.

"Allison, I love you. I have for a very long time. In fact I had hoped that when you were getting married to Stark, that I was the one you were marrying and not him. I was trying to be happy for you, but inside I was dying." He told her.

Allison caressed his face. "I love you too Jack, and I have for a very long time too. The only reason that Nathan and I got back together is because I finally gave up on waiting for you to make a move. Nathan and I had history together and I guess I was ready to settle down." She explained.

"I guess we were both idiots for not making a move and getting together earlier." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes we were. So, what was Kevin's reaction when he found out that you had feelings for me?" She asked.

He picked Jenna back up and hugged her. "It wasn't good at first, but today when I saw him, he said that you could do worse and that I had better not break your heart."

She smiled again. "So, he basically gave you his blessing, and I'm giving you mine too."

Jack hadn't been this happy in a long time. He bent over and kissed her, only to pull back when Jenna squealed. "Yes Jenna, I love you too. But then you already knew that young lady."

Allison laughed. "Well my kids love you and you love them, so I think that we should do this, how about you?" She asked.

He nodded. "I've been hoping for this for a long time Allison. Let's do this, and see where it takes us." He replied as he kissed her again.

They pulled apart when they heard the front door open. Kevin walked into the living room with Grant following him in. "Hey Jack. Mom is it okay that I brought Doctor Grant over for dinner?" He asked.

Allison looked over at Jack before she looked back at Grant. "I guess he can stay, but I wish that you would have called me and asked first."

"I'm sorry mom, he just looked kind of alone and lost, so I told him that you might let him come over for dinner. I'll be right back, I wanna put my books in my room." He said before heading upstairs.

Allison turned to Grant and frowned. "I told you that you couldn't come over tonight Charles, you should have told Kevin that. You can stay for dinner, but I want you to leave afterward."

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "It's okay Alli, you said that you made plenty of food. He'll leave after it's over and we can get back to our planning."

Grant looked at Jack's hand on her shoulder and frowned. "What's going on here Sport? Are you trying to lay claim to Allison like she's your property?"

Jack knew what he was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work. "Allison is no man's property, she and I both know that." He said as he handed Jenna to her. "She said that you could stay for dinner, so I suggest you eat it and leave. I don't want you to upset her in front of her kids, or I may have to do something about it."

Kevin came down the stairs unaware of the tension in the room. "When's dinner going to be ready mom?"

"I was just going to check on it. Why don't you take your sister and I'll finish it up." She said as she handed Jenna to Kevin. "Jack, could you please help me in the kitchen?"

"I'll help you in the kitchen Allison." Grant offered.

"That's okay Charles, I want Jack to help me. You can stay in here and help Kevin with Jenna. Come on Jack." She said as she walked out of the room.

Jack followed her into the kitchen. "Are you okay Alli?" He asked her as he watched her stir the food in the pot.

"I'm fine Jack, he just upset me because he won't listen to me. He told me that I was going to have dinner with him, and every time I turn around he is asking me out. Now he's using Kevin to try to get to me." She said.

Jack took the spoon out of her hand and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Alli, we'll get through dinner and he'll leave." He said.

"What's going on here Sport? Allison, I thought that we were starting something here." Grant said as he came into the kitchen with a fussy Jenna in his arms. She was obviously a very unhappy baby.

Jack moved away from Allison and took Jenna out of his arms, and she smiled and cooed instantly in Jack's arms. "Where's Kevin?"

"He had to use the bathroom and shoved her into my arms before he went." Grant said as he walked over to Allison. "What's going on Allison?"

Allison looked from Jack to Grant. "It's really none of your business Charles, but Jack and I are together now." She said.

"Together as in?" He asked.

Together as in together Grant. Allison and I are in a relationship now." Jack said as he moved over and stood between Allison and Grant.

"I don't believe you Sport." He replied.

Allison put a hand on Jack's arm. "Believe it Charles, it's true. I love Jack and he loves me. We're together and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop asking me out."

"It will never last Allison, and when it's over I'll be here waiting. I've decided I don't want to stay for dinner. I'll see myself out." He said as he left.

Jack and Allison smiled at each other and had a sigh of relief until Kevin walked in. "Man he's a jerk, huh?"

They both looked at him in shock. "You heard that?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was listening at the door. By the way, I'm okay with you and Jack mom." He replied.

"Jack told me that and thank you honey. Now, how about dinner?" She asked.

They all sat down to dinner and it felt like a normal family dinner to Jack. He could see this in their future and hoped that he and Allison, along with Jenna and Kevin would someday be a family. Jack felt like this is where he belonged, with Allison and the kids.

EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA~EUREKA

Okay, so here is my Jack and Allison story. I hope they sound at least a little bit close to the characters. I had trouble with the parts where Allison was upset with Grant because he's been so suave with her so far. But I still can't stand him. I'd rather watch Jack and Stark fight over Allison. LOL

Anyway, thanks for reading...please review.


End file.
